geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild Forest
The Wild Forest is a 2002 American animated buddy comedy-drama adventure film produced by Gingo Animation. fifth film in the Gingo Animation canon, it was directed by Phil Nibbelink and written by Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman from a story by Nibbelink, and stars the voices of Kevin James, Tom Kenny, Matthew Broderick, Janeane Garofalo, Garry Marshall, Chris Kattan, Steve Buscemi, Bruce Willis, Cree Summer, and Dee Bradley Baker. It follows in land of Wild Island-O, a gentle bear named Pongo, who refuses to eat innocent food despite his father's wishes, and befriends a rabbit-like creature named Simon; the two struggle to develop a close friendship without being caught by the rest of the animals. The Wild Forest was released by Universal Pictures on September 27, 2002, and grossed over $106.9 million worldwide on an $80 million budget. It was met with positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation and story. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Kevin James as Pongo, a grizzly bear ** E.G. Daily as Young Pongo * Tom Kenny as Simon, a rabbit-like creature ** Tara Strong as Young Simon * Chris Sanders as speaking rabbit squeaking and gibberish Simon ** also Kenny as Theodore, a monkey-like creature/Additional zombie-like rabbits * Elijah Wood as Troy, one of Simon's oldest brother * Rory Culkin as Jeremy, one of Simon's middlest brother * Alexander Gould as Brad, one of Simon's youngest brother * Ian McShane as Flint, Simon's father * Matthew Broderick as Bobby, a civet and one of Simon's friends * Wallace Shawn as Jorge, a horse and one of Simon's friends * Garry Marshall as Nurlis, Pongo's father * Chris Kattan as Rico, a chicken * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy Honeybee, a bee ** also Bradley Baker as Mandy, a female gazelle/Sora, a tanuki/Ferret/Armadillo * Steve Buscemi as Ben, a goose * Bruce Willis as Ken Jang, a Korean pig * Patton Oswalt as Flippy, a frog * Janeane Garofalo as Meela, a female black cat * Cree Summer as Stella, a female mouse ** also Summer as Jasmine, a female yax * Antonio Banderas as Surley, a Spanish were-dog and Pongo's archenemy who seeks revenge on Simon * Nick Swardson as Terry, a fox * Stephen Tobolowsky as Nutty, a squirrel * Harland Williams as Brutus and Rufus, a twin koalas * Jessie Flower as Lola, a female hippo * Pat Fraley as Hyena * J.P. Manoux as Penguin * Gary Hall as Tito, a fish-monkey * Doug Lawrence as Neil, a arctic shrew ** also Lawrence as Jay, a moose/Jaguar/Fennec Fox/Giant Panda/Greater Kudu/Wolf/Slug-like snail * Charlie Adler as Mr. Squirtles, a turtle teacher * Jess Harnell as Randall Growlson, a African-American buffalo captain of Wild Island-O/Gemsbok/Captain Pelican * Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker as Additional Animal Vocal Effects (uncredited) Additional voices * Jack Angel - Baboon * Tom Amundsen - Library Bird/Skunk * Kath Soucie - Kangaroo Lady * Bob Bergen - Ralph, a duck/Nurlis' Mother * Rodger Bumpass - Ship Captain Parrot/Rex * Rob Carpenter - Customer Fish #1/Owl * Bill Fagerbakke - Customer Fish #2/Gorilla/Big Bad Wolf * Jennifer Darling - Deer Lady * Shelby Daniel - Doris, a mammoth/Kevin, a iguana * Clancy Brown - Lobster-like Ape-Shark Captain * Debi Derryberry - Young sheep/Otter/Baby Fly * Bill Farmer - Jello Jones, a slime-like bird * Tom Kenny - Big Bad Rabbit/Big Bad Monkey/Big Bad Wolf Jr. * Barbara Goodson - Callie, a llama * Carolyn Lawrence - Emma, a bucktoothed tiger * Hope Levy - Eve, a ghost bird * Edie McClurg - Ricky, a badger/Tom, a racoon * Lori Alan - Ballet Fish/Lizard/Bat * Michael Wildshill - Handsome Bull/Crane Chief of Camp in Wild Island-O * Mickie McGowan - Wally, a beaver/Goat * Sam Vincent - Henry, a jellyfish/Charlie, a sloth * Mona Marshall - Felicia, a dog/Jerry, a weasel * Mary Jo Catlett - Teacher Owl/Elephant * Phil Nibbelink - Edward, a lion/Tim * Phil Proctor - Yanda, a cheetah * Doug Lawrence - Bully Frog/Franky, a giraffe/Daddy Bear, a polar bear * Doug Stone - Chimpanzee/Bob, a rhino/Zack/Ant * Jill Talley - Mouse Duchess/Hiyoki, a red Panda * Jess Harnell - Handsome Turtle/Pig/Porcupine/Zebra * Claudette Wells - Nelly, a falcon Production Development The Wild Forest was announced in 1998, under the name The Bunny and the Bear. More coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Marketing Coming soon! Critical reception Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 77% based on 115 reviews and an average rating of 6.6/10. The site's critical consesus reads; "An emotional film about friendship should be enjoyable for the whole family." Review aggregation Metacritic gave the film a score of 75 based on 31 reviews. Box office The film grossed $32,559,223 on its opening weekend, falling behind Sweet Home Alabama and The Tuxedo. Over its theatrical run, it grossed $78,201,200 in the United States and Canada and $28,790,831 in other territories, totaling $106,992,031 worldwide. Accolades Home media The Wild Forest was released on VHS and DVD on January 28, 2003 Video game A video game based on the film was released by Universal Interactive on September 24, 2002 for the Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, and Mac OS X. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2002 Category:2000s Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:The Wild Forest Category:G-rated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films without humans Category:Traditionally-animated films Category:Films about squirrels Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about bears Category:Films about birds Category:Films about cats Category:Films about insects Category:Films about monkeys Category:Films about mouses Category:Films about pigs Category:Films about frogs Category:Films about children Category:Films about teenagers Category:Films about adults Category:Films scored by John Debney